Eden - La chute d'un homme
by poussinette
Summary: Ré-écriture du chapitre 26 ("La chute") de la fiction Eden, du point de vue de Lucius Malefoy. Ou comment une obsession peut conduire à la chute d'un homme. Attention, inutile de lire cet OS si vous n'avez jamais lu Eden ! Cliquez sur mon profil si celle-ci vous intéresse (50 chapitres pour info). TRADUCTION de la fic de Obsessmuch.


_**Disclaimer**_ : _Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Obsessmuch._

**Titre original** : The Fall of Man

**Auteur** : Obsessmuch

**Pairings** : Hermione Granger / Lucius Malefoy

**Traduction** : Poussinette, janvier 2015

Comme je l'ai indiqué dans mon résumé, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin si vous n'avez jamais lu la fiction _Eden_ que j'ai précédemment traduite. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cet OS reprend un chapitre crucial de _Eden_ (le chapitre 26, "La chute"), cette fois-ci reprit du point de vue de Lucius, et non plus celui de Hermione.

Si vous voulez découvrir ou bien relire _Eden_, vous trouverez ma traduction en cliquant sur mon profil.

Concernant les fics originales de _Eden_ et de _The Fall of Man_, vous trouverez les liens dans mes favoris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« La femme répondit au serpent: 'Nous mangeons du fruit des arbres du jardin._

_ Mais quant au fruit de l'arbre qui est au milieu du jardin, Dieu a dit: 'Vous n'en mangerez point et vous n'y toucherez point, de peur que vous ne mouriez.''_

_ Alors le serpent dit à la femme: 'Vous ne mourrez point. Mais Dieu sait que, le jour où vous en mangerez, vos yeux s'ouvriront, et que vous serez comme des dieux, connaissant le bien et le mal.' »_ \- La Bible, _La Génèse._

* * *

Si la Sang-de-Bourbe meurt, je déchire la gorge de Bellatrix à mains nues.

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ses doigts, regardant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser par sa respiration. Ses paupières s'agitent mais elle n'est pas encore réveillée.

Peut-être est-elle en train de rêver ?

Je me demande de quoi elle peut rêver.

Elle ne doit certainement faire que des cauchemars ces derniers temps. Et la plupart d'entre eux doivent me concerner.

Tout ceci est pathétique. Je devrais partir. Le fait qu'elle meurt ou qu'elle vive ne devrait me faire ni chaud ni froid…

Alors pourquoi j'attends ici depuis des heures ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je plutôt pas assuré du silence de Bellatrix ?

Ca ne sert à rien que je parte tout de suite. Je ne suis rien en mesure de faire tant que je ne suis pas sur qu'elle va bien.

L'extrémité de sa langue glisse hors de sa bouche pour venir humidifier sa lèvre inférieure.

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter.

Je me penche vers elle, glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? Etes-vous réveillée ? »

« Mmm. » C'est un minuscule murmure, si faible que j'aurais très bien pu l'imaginer, mais il me fait frissonner de soulagement.

Ses yeux papillonnent et s'ouvrent. Larges. Sombres. Incontestablement _elle_.

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Elle bouge sa tête pour regarder mon visage. Son expression est indolente, léthargique, presque langoureuse. C'est simplement dû à l'épuisement, je le sais. Mais elle semble presque…

Non. C'est une pensée dangereuse que je ne poursuivrai pas.

Ah ! Quel mensonge ridicule. J'ai chassé tellement de fois ce genre de pensées que je ne peux les compter.

Elle fait bouger ses doigts sous ma poigne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » je demande, comme un imbécile.

Elle lèche ses lèvres. « Fatiguée » elle murmure.

Je hoche la tête. C'est si évident. « Ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai réussi à vous faire avaler quelques gouttes de potion de régénération sanguine après que vous vous soyez évanouie. Votre corps a été réticent à la prendre, mais j'y suis finalement arrivé. »

Elle semble presque meurtrie par mes paroles, pour une obscure raison. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi. Mais je ne le fais pas.

Je retire ma main de la sienne. Elle est en vie. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

« Je dois y aller » je dis calmement. « J'ai des choses à régler. Mais d'abord… »

Je me saisis du gobelet contenant la potion de régénération sanguine posé sur sa table de chevet, et le lui tend. Elle le saisit et j'observe la peau fine de son cou se tendre et se détendre alors qu'elle boit la potion.

Elle me rend le gobelet vide, me regardant avec cette expression de confusion qu'elle arbore si souvent face à moi.

Elle est si pale qu'elle ressemble à un fantôme.

Je dois prendre une décision. Quelle que soit celle que je prendrais, ça sera la fin… très bientôt.

Je sais ce que je _devrais_ faire. Je devrais la tuer pendant qu'il en est encore temps, je le sais. Mais ce que je _veux_ faire est une toute autre affaire.

« Vous aurez besoin de boire quelques verres de plus pour vous rétablir complètement », je murmure. « Je veux que vous ayez fini la bouteille avant que je ne revienne. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et je me retourne rapidement vers la porte.

« Lucius, » elle murmure.

Oh, par Merlin. Pourquoi insiste-t-elle à m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Le pire de tout ça, c'est que je ne supporterais pas qu'elle m'appelle autrement.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Elle me fixe d'un regard épuisé.

_Hermione…_

Non, pas Hermione. Sang-de-Bourbe. Toujours, toujours Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Merci, » dit-elle, d'une voix qui trahit l'enfant qu'elle était encore seulement quelques mois auparavant.

Ses jambes sont légèrement écartées, leurs contours visibles à travers sa longue robe.

Je pourrais le faire maintenant. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre vu son état actuel…

Mais est-ce que je _veux_ qu'elle se défende ?

Bon Dieu, je veux…

Je veux…

Je me tourne rapidement et quitte la chambre, fermant à clé derrière moi.

Je m'adosse à la porte, saisissant ma tête dans mes mains.

J'ai des choses à faire.

Oui. Les choses à faire d'abord.

Je me tourne et avance dans le corridor, déterminé à trouver en premier ma chère belle-sœur, puis mon fils.

* * *

J'ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre, la refermant et la verrouillant derrière moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'y suis venu faire. Mais la porte doit rester verrouillée. Ce qui se passe ici ne doit jamais être découvert.

Elle est assise devant sa coiffeuse, me tournant le dos, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle paraît affligée. Elle ne reconnaît pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Je le sais parfaitement, parce que c'est ce que je ressens lorsque je me regarde aussi dans un miroir.

Je marche lentement vers elle. Elle ne se retourne toujours pas pour me faire face.

Je fais glisser ma main sur son épaule, la passant sous la masse chaude de ses cheveux. J'expire lentement alors que mes doigts caressent la région de peau où son épaule rencontre son cou.

Elle ne laisse transparaitre aucune réaction. Peut être est-elle immunisée contre mon toucher.

Si seulement j'étais immunisé contre le sien. La toucher là, maintenant, est presque trop dur à supporter.

Que devrais-je faire ? Comment puis-je me débarrasser de cette agonie ?

La réponse est bien trop évidente.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » je demande calmement.

« Mieux » elle murmure en retour.

Ma poigne sur son épaule se resserre convulsivement avant que je ne me force à la lâcher.

Elle jette un regard vers moi mais je me retourne rapidement, n'osant pas regarder son visage.

Je me dirige vers son lit, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Ici ? Ou dans ma chambre ? Où pourrions-nous-

Non. Nous n'irons nul part, nous ne ferons rien. Ce n'est pas envisageable.

Je dois me reprendre en main. Je suis maitre en self-control. Personne, pas même ma famille ne connaît mon vrai moi, je suis un véritable adepte de la maitrise de soi…

Comment cela peut-il être si difficile ? Je l'ai très bien fait jusqu'ici.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Bellatrix ? » elle demande calmement.

Je lui jette un regard. Elle s'est finalement tournée pour me faire face.

« Elle est… sauve » je murmure.

« Sauve ? » elle souffle.

Je hoche la tête. « Je me suis occupé d'elle. Elle ne se souviendra pas de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle n'aura aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle a essayé de vous faire. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Qu'en est-il de Drago ? »

« Je l'ai laissé » je marmonne. « C'est seulement un garçon après tout. Et je sais que mon propre fils n'agira jamais contre ma volonté sans l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais juste au cas où, je l'ai informé que s'il vous importune à nouveau, ou s'il choisi de rappeler son comportement à sa tante, il ne sera alors plus qualifié comme mon fils. »

Elle se rembrunit, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, pour une raison inconnue.

« Mais, c'est votre _fils_, » elle murmure.

« Et il le restera, » je dis froidement, « aussi longtemps qu'il choisit de ne pas me défier. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, les yeux brillants, et son intérêt prend soudain tout son sens.

« Je suppose que votre tempérament exaspérant vous amène à vous sentir _désolée_ pour lui » je marmonne.

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle ouvre simplement la bouche, mais ne dit rien.

J'expire un rire. Bien sur qu'elle se sent désolée pour lui. Elle est tellement mièvre. Tellement prévisible qu'elle ait pitié de quelqu'un qui a essayé de la tuer i peine vingt-quatre heures.

Je peux apercevoir le bout rosé de sa langue scintiller.

Je me rapproche de quelques pas. « N'ayez pas pitié de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ce qu'il a fait. »

Je m'arrête alors qu'elle tressaille en serrant les lèvres.

De quoi a-t-elle peur ?

C'est une question ridicule.

« Cependant, c'est _vous_ qui avez causé tout cela, » je murmure, me rapprochant d'elle à nouveau. « Drago ne m'aurait jamais désobéi avant que vous ne rentriez sur le terrain. Je n'ai jamais… »

Sa respiration s'arrête alors que je l'atteins, par crainte ou pour tout autre chose, je l'ignore.

Je repousse une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Ses grands, ses magnifiques yeux sombres…

_Elle_ n'est pas magnifique cependant. Oh, ses yeux sont surprenants et hypnotisants, pas de doute là-dessus, mais à part cela, elle est parfaitement ordinaire. Pas laide, mais certainement pas une beauté. Pas comme Narcissa, ou Bellatrix…

Alors pourquoi je reste éveillé toutes les nuits avec le désir ardent de la toucher ?

« Vous avez un effet étrange sur les gens, Sang de Bourbe, » je murmure. « Qu'il y a-t-il de spécial en vous, je me le demande ? »

Ma main vient se poser sur sa joue, et je sens sa chaleur irradier mes doigts alors que sa tête se penche langoureusement vers l'arrière, ses yeux mi clos.

Elle veut cela. Je le sais. Je le sais depuis des semaines. Elle me veut également, même si cette pensée la terrifie.

Si je bouge encore d'un pouce, je pourrais l'embrasser. Je pourrais la _toucher_.

Non. Tout ceci doit cesser. Comment pourrais-je me supporter si je cède ?

Je ferme les yeux, laisse retomber ma main et me détourne d'elle de plusieurs pas rapides.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas saisi l'opportunité de la tuer lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en a donné la permission ? Ca aurait été tellement facile à ce moment là. C'était en tout les cas facile à envisager.

Mais même au moment là, meurtrie et blessée comme elle l'était, je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas supporté de voir son corps et son visage ensanglantés. Je ne pouvais fixer que son regard, ses yeux terrifiés, et sa robe légèrement remontée qui découvrait deux jambes pales.

Oh Merlin.

Ca aurait pourtant été facile au moment là. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point je la voulais alors. Peut-être que si je l'avais tuée, je l'aurais déjà oubliée à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle se met à marcher vers moi. Je peux entendre ses pas légers sur le sol.

_Va-t-en. Par l'Enfer, va-t-en. Ne me pousse pas à faire quelque chose qu'il m'est interdit, PARS._

Sa main glisse sur ma joue.

Je ferme les yeux à la sensation – ses petits doigts chauds caressant ma peau, oh _Merlin_-

J'attrape vivement son poignet, la rapprochant de moi par inadvertance.

« Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas me toucher ? » je dis furieusement.

Elle me regarde, tremblant littéralement de peur. « De quoi avez-vous peur Lucius ? »

Bon Dieu. Qu'elle aille au _diable_. Pourquoi me pousse-t-elle ainsi ?

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans ma vie.

« Vous ne m'amènerez pas à cela, » je murmure. « Je ne le permettrais pas. » Je lève ma baguette. « _Endoloris ! »_

Elle hurle, sa bouche s'ouvrant béante, et son corps s'agite en tout sens, alors je lui saisis les bras, essayant de la maintenir comme si ça pouvait limiter la douleur, et je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas, mais les hurlements continuent encore, et encore, chacun d'eux me poignardant le cœur-

Mais je dois le faire. Comment pourrais-je l'éloigner sinon ?

Pourquoi veut-elle encore de moi après toute la douleur que je lui fais subir ?

Je la lâche alors que je lève le sort, et elle s'effondre sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé, frissonnant si violemment qu'elle émet des gémissements de douleur.

J'agrippe son épaule, la retournant sur le dos, et l'attrape à la gorge. Son visage est toujours contracté de douleur, mais elle presse ses lèvres durement, respirant difficilement par le nez.

Ma main vient de nouveau se poser sur sa joue. « Bon Dieu, comment est-ce arrivé ? » je murmure.

Elle me regarde désespérément en secouant la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! » elle marmonne. « Pensiez-vous que je voulais que les choses tournent de cette façon ? »

Comment ne puis-je pas _désirer_ la tuer ? Si elle n'était pas si importante… Si elle n'était pas si obstinée… Si elle n'était pas si envahissante dans mes pensées…

Elle ne peut pas imaginer à quel point je pourrais la faire souffrir.

Je me redresse rapidement. « Levez-vous ! »

Elle trébuche en se remettant sur pieds, tremblant devant moi. Stupide petite fille, idiote, bonne à rien – elle n'a aucune idée du trouble qu'elle provoque.

« Vous êtes pathétique » je murmure. « Faible, ignorante, inutile. Vous êtes une abomination dans tous les sens du terme. »

Ses yeux commencent à briller. Elle va de nouveau pleurer. Ma parole, ne sait-elle faire que ça ?

Ou bien est-ce seulement lorsqu'elle est en ma présence ?

_Pourquoi _cette pensée me dérange-t-elle autant ?

Elle enfonce ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure avant de se détourner de moi.

« Bellatrix avait raison, » je murmure vicieusement, « Vous n'avez _rien_ à m'offrir. »

Ses épaules commencent à trembler silencieusement.

Comment puis-je endurer cela ? Comment puis-je la regarder pleurer face à un commentaire qui devrait lui être totalement insignifiant, venant de surcroit de son ennemi…

Son _ennemi_ ?

Oui, son ennemi. Elle devrait pourtant être si basse dans mon estime qu'elle ne devrait même pas mériter le titre d' 'ennemi', et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je la veux plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu dans ma vie.

J'ai renoncé à tellement pour elle. Pour cela… je devrais surement avoir le droit de voir si elle a mérité toute ma peine…

« Mais alors, » je murmure, « si vous n'avez rien à m'offrir, alors pourquoi ai-je tant fait pour vous ? J'ai tué, enduré la torture et perdu mes amis. Tout ça pour vous. »

Je passe ma main sous ses cheveux, la faisant glisser à la base de son cou et jusque sur ses épaules. Je peux sentir son sang pulser sous sa peau.

« J'aimerais ne jamais vous avoir rencontré, » je murmure dans son oreille tandis que je fais glisser mes mains jusqu'à sa taille. « Je me souviens d'une époque, pas si lointaine, où lorsque j'entendais votre nom, il me fallait un certain temps avant de me rappeler qui vous étiez. Pour moi, vous étiez la complice de Potter. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Son corps entier se tend lorsque mes doigts glissent le long de ses hanches. Hanches dont les os pointent sous mes paumes, ce qui fait naitre en moi une sensation d'inquiétude. Peut-être pourrais-je lui concéder plus de nourriture-

Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de la quantité de nourriture qu'elle ingurgite, non de Dieu ? Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'expire un petit rire sans joie. Seulement une Sang de Bourbe. Comme j'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

« Parfois, je ne souhaite rien de plus que de revenir à cette époque là » je souffle à son oreille.

Je plaque son dos contre moi d'un mouvement brusque, sentant ses courbes à travers mes vêtements, et je me presse encore plus contre elle, incapable de me contrôler. Ma respiration s'accélère et je serre les lèvres. Celles-ci sont sur le point de se poser sur son épaule lorsqu'elle agrippe mes poignets, repousse mes mains et s'éloigne de moi.

Comment peut-elle s'opposer à ceci ? Comment peut-elle s'opposer à _moi_ ? Personne ne s'est jamais opposé à moi.

Pourtant… si elle est réticente, comment pourrais-je la forcer ?

Quelle question stupide ! Je peux faire ce que je veux et elle ne sera jamais en mesure de m'arrêter.

De plus, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe par Merlin ! Depuis quand mérite-t-elle de la compassion ou de la pitié ?

« Vous essayez de m'ignorer, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Je me force à rire. « Quand avez-vous jamais été en mesure de m'ignorer ? »

Elle étouffe un sanglot tandis que je la contourne, attrapant son menton de mes doigts et la forçant à croiser mon regard. Ses yeux humides me supplient de la laisser…

Je n'ai aucune pitié. Aucune. Elle m'a incité à en arriver là, je ne l'épargnerai donc pas.

De toute façon, l'ai-je déjà épargné à un moment ou à un autre ?

Mon Dieu, elle doit vraiment me détester.

« Me haïssez-vous ? » je murmure.

J'ignore pourquoi je demande. Je connais déjà la réponse, bien sur. Mais c'est presque comme si je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle me le confirme.

« Oui, » elle murmure en retour.

La réponse est finalement plus facile à entendre qu'escompté.

« Je m'en doutais, » je marmonne. « Comment ne le pourriez-vous pas, après tout ce que je vous ai fait ? Je vous ai fait saigner, hurler, pleurer. Que pourriez-vous ressentir pour moi à part de la haine ? »

Je pourrais poursuivre mon discours et cimenter sa haine pour moi, mais ses satanés yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes.

Je peux tolérer sa haine. Mais ses larmes…

Je ne peux les supporter. Je ne peux plus.

Je lâche son menton et me détourne d'elle. Elle ne verra pas l'effet que ses larmes ont sur moi.

Par Merlin, je la hais. Pourquoi doit-elle rendre les choses aussi difficiles ?

« Vous aviez le choix vous savez, » elle marmonne.

Oh, pourquoi persiste-t-elle ? Pourquoi _par_ l'Enfer _persiste-t-elle _?

Elle doit pourtant savoir qu'elle demande quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre de donner.

Je me tourne pour lui faire face. « Quoi ? »

Vous n'aviez pas à faire ce que vous m'avez fait » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Vous auriez pu refuser lorsque Voldemort vous a demandé de me torturer. Et vous m'avez souvent fait souffrir sans avoir eu aucun ordre. Vous m'avez torturé pendant des heures seulement parce que vous vouliez m'apprendre que j'étais en dessous de vous. Est-ce si étonnant que je vous haïsse ? »

C'est dit. Elle se tient là, debout… Elle part du principe qu'elle peut porter un jugement sur _mes_ actions ? D'autant plus sur des actions qui ne me permettaient aucune maitrise, aucune alternative…

« Petite salope. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'avais d'autres choix que ce que j'ai fait ? Pensez-vous que… »

Mon manque de mots me rend furieux. Elle me regarde d'un air misérable, et pourtant si _fier._

Je ne tolèrerai pas ça plus longtemps. Tout ceci doit prendre fin ce soir.

J'attrape sa gorge en deux grandes enjambées, et je la pousse contre le mur derrière elle.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » je murmure. « Qu'avez-vous fait de moi ? »

Je relâche ma poigne et je la sens frissonner.

C'est ainsi. C'est tout simplement hors de mon contrôle.

Je fais glisser mes mains vers le bas, l'une venant frôler sa poitrine, l'autre encerclant sa taille, l'attirant plus près de moi, un de mes genoux tentant d'écarter ses cuisses qui se referment sur moi.

Elle frappe mes bras et essaye de me repousser. Maudite soit-elle, comme si elle ne m'avait pas poussé pour en arriver là.

« Laissez-moi partir » elle murmure, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Plus maintenant que je l'ai dans mes bras.

Je l'attire plus près encore et ses poings serrés se retrouvent coincés sur mon torse, mais je suis sur de sentir son corps se courber pour rencontrer le mien, subrepticement. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et craintifs, mais elle ne peut pas refuser ça, elle ne peut pas-

Et même si elle le fait, ça n'a aucune importance. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe non ? Qu'importe son opinion ?

Mais… elle doit quand même le vouloir… sinon pourquoi m'aurait-elle poussé à cela durant tout ce temps ?

« Cette nuit j'ai cru que vous alliez mourir, » je marmonne, furieux de sentir le désespoir dans ma voix. « Et je me suis surpris à espérer le contraire. Parce que si vous mourriez, je n'aurais jamais pu… »

Non. Elle ne doit pas penser qu'elle a gagné. Ce sont _mes_ conditions, pas les siennes. Elle doit comprendre cela.

Elle tremble.

Ca me fait stopper un instant. Peut-être que je devrais arrêter. C'est juste une enfant-

Non. Elle mérite de souffrir pour m'avoir rendu si faible.

« Vous êtes responsable de tout cela, Hermione. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent mais je baisse la tête, vers son étrange petit bouche, et nos lèvres se rencontrent finalement-

Je la pousse plus fort contre le mur alors que sa bouche s'ouvre contre la mienne. Je le savais. Je _savais_ qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de moi. Elle a perdu sur ce jeu là, tout comme moi depuis des semaines.

Elle est hésitante, cependant. Très différente des autres femmes que j'ai séduites. Ses mouvements sont lents et incertains.

Durant un instant, j'ai presque envie de la bercer. La réconforter-

Non, certainement pas. Je n'ai aucun réconfort, aucune pitié à offrir à une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je referme mes doigts autour de son poignet, l'épinglant contre le mur derrière elle, tandis que mon genou pousse entre ses cuisses, et – _par Merlin_ – elle gémit contre ma bouche, et c'est presque trop à supporter.

J'ai besoin de la voir.

Je romps le baiser, mes doigts s'accrochant au décolleté de sa robe, et la fait glisser sans effort le long de ses épaules et de ses bras. Je peux entendre sa respiration, ses bras se refermant sur elle pour se couvrir, mais je l'arrête et plaque ses mains contre le mur, permettant à mon regard de parcourir lentement son corps.

Ca y est. Je vais l'avoir ce soir. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais intentionnellement prévu en l'embrassant, je ne le pense pas en tout cas, mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps-

Je remonte mon regard jusqu'à son visage. Ses lèvres sont rouges et gonflées.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, » elle murmure, comme si elle voulait me faire revenir à la raison.

« En effet, » je marmonne tandis que ma main encercle de nouveau sa taille, et je la tire vers moi pour l'embrasser, ne pouvant plus m'empêcher de me presser contre elle avec insistance. Une force primitive me fait la pousser contre le mur, et je l'embrasse si furieusement que je sais qu'elle ne tardera pas à saigner.

Je me retire et elle chancelle, glissant le long du mur. Je la retiens alors, et la porte jusqu'à son lit où je l'allonge. Je me penche sur elle, faisant courir mes yeux sur son corps à demi-nu, puis ma main serpente sur sa taille, le long de ses côtes, pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine, mon pouce courant doucement autour de son mamelon.

« S'il vous plait… » elle expire.

« Que voulez-vous ? » je chuchote en retour.

Sa tête se déplace lentement d'un côté puis de l'autre alors que j'encercle son mamelon de mon pouce, le désespoir montant en moi comme une fièvre.

« Je veux que vous répondiez à cela, » je murmure, disposé pour une fois à être patient.

« Je veux que vous _arrêtiez_, » dit-elle désespérément.

Arrêter ? Arrêter ça ? Par Merlin, elle n'a aucune idée.

Je me penche plus près d'elle. « Si c'est ce que vous vouliez réellement, vous me l'auriez dit la première fois que ça a commencé, » je chuchote avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, et je sens sa langue glisser à la rencontre de la mienne, me prouvant que j'avais vu juste.

Non. Je devrais arrêter, parce qu'une fois que c'est fait, il n'y a plus de retour possible-

Mais comment pourrions-nous l'un et l'autre revenir à la normale, après cela ?

Hésitante, elle essaye de parler à nouveau. « Je n'ai jamais, je veux dire… »

Elle rougit d'embarras.

Il me faut une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'elle vient de me souffler.

Je serai son premier. C'est… je m'y attendais, mais…

Cela veut donc dire qu'elle sera mienne pour toujours. Aucun autre n'aura jamais la même emprise que moi sur elle.

Je l'allège entièrement de sa robe, m'autorisant à parcourir de mes yeux ses petits seins, sa peau lisse et tendue d'appréhension, les ténèbres entre ses jambes.

Je me débarrasse alors de mes propres vêtements, essayant de prendre mon temps. J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter un maximum.

Alors que mes vêtements tombent au sol, elle roule sur le côté mais je l'attrape par la taille, la tenant immobile.

« S'il vous plait, » elle gémit, « s'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir ! »

Et encore une fois, une nouvelle vague de pitié. Maudite soit-elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours cet effet sur moi ?

Et bien si elle croit que je vais m'arrêter maintenant, c'est une imbécile.

« Je ne pense pas, » je murmure tout en faisant glisser ma main sur son ventre lisse, jusqu'à m'arrêter finalement sur sa poitrine. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir, pas maintenant que je vous ai. »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, torturant son mamelon entre mon pouce et mon index. Elle gémit dans ma bouche, et cette petite vibration est presque trop pour moi. Un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres et je l'embrasse plus fortement, plus brutalement, mes dents s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre inférieure, déchirant la peau jusqu'à sentir le gout du sang.

_Son_ sang. Cette pensée devrait me faire arrêter, je le sais, mais comment pourrais-je arrêter _maintenant_ ?

Elle tente de se détacher de moi, mais je la tiens fermement.

Mais si elle n'était pas prête…

Non. Elle l'est. Je sais qu'elle l'est.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. _Elle_ doit s'en rendre compte. Je ne peux pas la laisser croire qu'elle a gagné.

Je glisse très lentement ma main vers son ventre, et alors que mes doigts atteignent l'intimité entre ses jambes, je romps le baiser et regarde ses yeux suppliants.

« Tu as toujours affirmé que tu ne m'appartenais pas, » dis-je cruellement, me laissant légèrement surprendre par l'utilisation du tutoiement. « Tu as toujours affirmé ne pas être mienne. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il faudrait faire pour te le faire croire. »

Elle se tortille alors que mon pouce et mon index se mettent en mouvement, ses joues rougissant d'humiliation ou de plaisir forcé. Elle essaye de tourner sa tête, voulant ainsi s'échapper à mon regard…

Non. Elle va me regarder. Je ne la laisserais pas fermer les yeux et prétendre que c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Si je peux vivre avec la haine de moi-même, elle le pourra également.

Je tiens fermement son menton, de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre option que de me regarder tandis que je la touche.

Je fais bouger mes doigts, l'explorant lentement, et alors que mon pouce continue de tourner en cercle, sa respiration s'accélère, ses joues rougissent plus encore…

J'espère que cette torture est délicieuse pour elle. Elle saura ainsi ce que je ressens chaque nuit lorsque je reste éveillé à penser à elle.

J'accélère alors mon mouvement et elle plante ses dents dans sa lèvre, et je sens soudain tout son corps se tendre involontairement, ses yeux m'implorant encore, mais je sais que son corps est en train de la trahir-

Et puis ses yeux se serrent convulsivement, son corps tressaille, sa respiration devient lourde, et je sais alors que j'ai gagné. Elle est prise au piège comme je le suis.

Je lâche son visage qui s'effondre sur le lit, sa poitrine se gonflant et se dégonflant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Je dois la prendre. Maintenant. J'ai attendu trop longtemps, et la vision que j'ai d'elle en ce moment… je ne peux juste pas m'en éloigner.

Je me penche sur elle, exposant mon triomphe. « Tu ne voulais pas me croire, mais tu sais maintenant que ce que je t'ai dit auparavant est vrai, Sang-de-Bourbe : tu es à moi. »

Et une nouvelle fois, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Pour l'amour de Dieu. Pourquoi ses larmes m'affectent-elles autant ? Je ne peux pas les supporter.

Le fait de la voir pleurer devrait être le temps fort de ma journée, une réelle satisfaction.

Mon pouce caresse ses joues, effaçant les larmes incriminées.

Que m'est-il arrivé ? Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe m'a fait devenir aussi faible ?

Elle ouvre ses yeux. Elle paraît si… réelle à ce moment précis. Je ne peux pas la voir pour ce qu'elle est. Pas la Sang-de-Bourbe, pas l'abomination, non. Une fille. Jeune, naïve, fragile, vulnérable et forte.

Juste une fille. Sans aucune manipulation dans son baiser. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour elle, elle est tout simplement honnête. Et ses larmes en sont révélatrices.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais rencontré auparavant.

J'entrelace mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » je murmure. « Comment m'avez-vous amené à cela ? »

Elle me rend mon regard, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant rapidement. Elle n'a aucune idée, aucune compréhension de ce que j'ai pu être amené à faire pour elle, du danger qu'elle m'a fait traverser, et à présent elle m'a rabaissé à son niveau. Elle m'a mis sur un pied d'égalité face à cet acte répugnant, et elle me regarde à présent sans _rien dire_-

La rage me saisit et je ferme ma main sur sa gorge, sentant ses tendons et ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts alors qu'elle tente désespérément de respirer.

« Je devrais vous tuer, » je murmure furieusement. « Petite salope de Sang-de-Bourbe, je devrais vous tuer plutôt que de céder à cette…cette… _maladie_. »

Elle me regarde, désespérée et terrifiée, sa bouche formant des mots inaudibles. Si vivante, si lumineuse et si magnifique dans sa propre terreur.

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je desserre ma poigne, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse respirer correctement, je m'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes bras alors que je l'embrasse.

Je fais courir mes doigts sur sa cuisse, les bloquant derrière son genou, écartant ses jambes, me faufilant entre elles. Je casse le baiser et elle me regarde, manifestement terrifiée, mais c'est ainsi. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible désormais.

« Tu es à moi, » je murmure. « Tu le seras toujours. A personne d'autre qu'à moi. »

Je pousse en elle –_ Merlin_ – gémissant à sa chaleur, et j'utilise tout mon poids pour entrer totalement en elle. Et alors que je pousse de plus en plus fort, elle lâche un cri que j'étouffe d'un baiser, ses bras venant s'enrouler autour de mon dos.

Je balance mes hanches d'avant en arrière, la sentant se détendre autour de moi, et je ne peux m'arrêter. Je ne pourrai plus jamais arrêter cela. Je suis pris au piège avec elle, trop accro pour cesser cette douce torture.

* * *

Je referme soigneusement le dernier bouton de ma cape, essayant d'ignorer le fait que mes mains sont en train de trembler. Je me dirige vers la porte, aucunement rassasié, alors que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais depuis tellement de temps.

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Que _lui_ ai-je fait ?

Je me retourne vers elle, recroquevillée sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon.

Elle tient le drap serré autour de son corps, sur la défensive, même après ce qui vient de se passer.

La piste d'anciennes larmes coure sur ses joues.

N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ?

Je devrais lui lancer un sort d'Oubliettes. Je devrais lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas lui faire savoir qu'elle m'a conquise.

Mais le fait qu'elle ne se souviendra pas n'enlèvera pas le fait que ça s'est produit.

Et tout ça est arrivé parce que je le voulais.

Je ne comprends pas le regard dans ses yeux. Ils paraissent vides, creux.

Pourquoi paraissent-ils vides ?

Non. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne supporte pas de la voir me regarder comme… comme _ça_. Sa haine, sa terreur – même son mépris – serait préférable à ce regard vitreux.

Mes lèvres se resserrent en une fine ligne et je me retourne, quittant la chambre et verrouillant la porte derrière moi.

Peut-être que je pourrais…

Je me retourne vers la porte. Elle a besoin de savoir-

Non. Elle ne doit jamais savoir.

Je presse mon front contre la porte, serrant les dents.


End file.
